With One Eye Open
by Scorpia710
Summary: It came at night and struck when they were asleep, leaving each man to wonder…who would be next? Response to the The Firms Prompt Challenge for May. Prompt: sleepwalking.


He had always been a light sleeper. Because of this, Wolf was not immediately worried when he suddenly awoke. Eagle's snoring could have woken him up, or even someone shifting in their bed. Keeping his eyes closed, Wolf shifted and tried to find a more comfortable position on his foldable bunk. His action was a vain attempt to find comfort. After all, he _was _in a SAS training camp, not at home sleeping on the comfortable mattress his mother had bought him. Wolf winced as soon as the thought entered his mind. He had been trying not to think of his mother; if his unit ever found out….

As he stilled his mind to try to go back to sleep, Wolf listened to his unit. Their deep breathing let him know that he was the only one awake. To his slight surprise, he could tell who was who by their breathing. Eagle was easy, he was he only one that snored. Fox took deep breaths and muttered or made nasal sounds, and Snake was very quiet. Drifting closer to sleep, Wolf turned his head to the side to improve his search for Cub's breathing--but instead he heard inhaling and exhaling uncomfortably close to him--much closer than he was used to.

Wolf's eyes snapped opened in alarm. There was a person standing over his bed and he had a knife.

At the sight, Wolf choked on a rather girlish scream then froze at the sound of his own fear. Later Wolf would curse himself for being so slow. He was a trained SAS soldier, not a damn prat that froze at the sight of danger, but that was just what he had done.

"Cub?" Wolf realized too late that the gasp-like sound had come from his own mouth.

Snapping it shut, Wolf stared at the youngest member of K Unit in wary disbelief. From the little light that leaked into the tent from the moonlight and mess hall lights, he could tell that the knife was not as deadly as he had first thought. In fact, it looked like a Swiss Army knife. Brown eyes trailed away from the knife, up Cub's arm and to his face. It looks like his eyes are closed, Wolf thought. From what he could see, Cub's expression was calm and unthreatening.

However, the knife Cub held in a stab-to-death position above Wolf's bed _did_ look rather threatening. Maybe I should not have pushed him in the killing house, Wolf thought as he eyed the knife. A Swiss Army knife, while not near as large as regular combat knifes, could still do enough damage to kill. Wolf was wondering what Cub was waiting for. Should he say something or keep quiet and hope the arm did not come any closer to his stomach? He could easily unarm the boy, but curiosity kept Wolf from moving…that and his heart was still beating rather chaotically from the scare.

Then, Cub moved. Wolf stiffened and watched with wide eyes as Cub turned in a slow circle, and went back to his bunk. His arm with knife in hand slowly lowered until Alex dropped it onto the floor beside his bed. Wolf watched as he climbed into his bunk and turned over so his back was facing the rest of them. He continued to watch him long after Cub appeared to be sleeping peacefully**.**

**………………………………....**

Eagle eyed Wolf openly as they prepared for bed. The leader of K Unit had been unusually quiet all day and seemed rather spooked by something, but Eagle could not figure out what. Narrowing his eyes in thought, he turned to examine the rest of his unit for weird behavior. Snake was organizing his clothes and other possessions into neat stacks, and, as weird as that might seem, it was a normal occurrence. Fox was sitting in bed reading and while Eagle had never found any enjoyment out of reading, this also was quite normal for Fox. Boredom overwhelmed Eagle suddenly, and he scowled because of it. He was never, everbored. Ever. If things got too comfortable in his normal life then he always managed to do _something_ to shake it up…but that was back home. It was different here.

Changing his dirty socks for clean ones just to have something to do, Eagle let his eyes wander to the only person that had continued to surprise him since he had come to SAS. Cub's arrival was enough to cause a slight stir in the usually calm and orderly camp. No one expected to see a minor in such a harsh environment. His presence spelt trouble. Even though Eagle was glad that somebodyhad finally caused a commotion, and given him something to think of besides the endless exercises and tests, he was not willing to talk to him. Wolf had made it clear in the killing house and other times--anyone who befriended Cub was no friend of his.

Should he stick up for the young, inexperienced boy, (who shouldn't be here in the first place), or his team leader…who by the way, promised a living hell for anyone going against him? Not that hard a decision, Eagle thought. Eagle's radar for trouble went off as Wolf's eyes looked quickly at Cub before looking away. That was weird, Wolf usually continued to glare until Cub noticed and became uncomfortable. He _never _looked away first. Frowning, Eagle made a mental note to watch the two of them closer, and then he rolled onto his back and waited for sleep.

………………………………

Eagle was not sure why he woke. Being a heavy sleeper, and quite naïve of his surroundings when asleep, it was not often he woke in the middle of the night. And it was quite obvious that it wasindeed the middle of the night. Frowning, he squirmed to find a more comfortable position--and instead found what had woken him. His bed was wet--incredibly so--complete-with-squishy-noises, wet. What was more disturbing was the fact that he was wet from the waist down. He ruled out an…_accident _out; he was a twenty-four year old man, even though he refrained from acting like such at times. Eagle was reluctant to even move.

Any movement from the waist down caused a _terrible _noise, as if someone was crushing rotten tomatoes under his bedcovers, and in the quiet of the night, the noise almost seemed to echo in the tent. Biting his lip, Eagle prayed that Wolf had somehow been drugged, because if he had not, then there was no way in Hell that he would not wake. Confused and worried, Eagle slowly sat up. Sqwaaashh! Eagle whimpered. He was going to die of mortal embarrassment if he had somehow managed to--well, you know…wet himself. Though the sound seemed louder than a passing jet, no one stirred and Eagle got out of bed. He needed a light, or at least a torch…and the only one was near Wolf's bed.

Somebody hated him. Somebody with a lot of power…and a twisted sense of humor. Walking stiffly toward Wolf, Eagle eyed the man and hoped he would not wake. Grabbing the torch, Eagle quickly walked back to his bed and flipped the light on. Making a face, Eagle examined is bedcovers. There was a huge patch of discoloration that showed where the moisture was. Still unsure, as he had always had a large bladder, Eagle carefully smelt the sheets.

Sitting back on his heels, Eagle felt himself fill with relief. He could happily cross off anything to do with the bladder in his list of possibilities. So, what had happened? Looking up, Eagle examined the roof of their tent. It had not rained, and it did not matter anyway as there were no holes in the tent. Frowning, Eagle laid the torch down so his bed was still in the light, and picked up the covers. Not one blanket or sheet remained dry, and even though he only had one of each, the result was still the same.

He had nothing to sleep with until his bed and bedcovers dried. Sighing, Eagle made up his bed and looked around. Wolf was still asleep and bundled under his covers, as was Fox--but Cub's blanket had fallen to the floor. Telling himself that he'd wake up early and give Cub back his blanket, Eagle picked it up off the floor and threw it onto his bed.

Before trying to get back to bed, which could be uncomfortable since his clothes were still damp, Eagle went to wash off his face. Every night Snake brought in a pitcher of water from the mess hall to use as they wanted, he had also snuck in a bowl for when they wanted to wash their hands rather then going all the way to the urinals to use the sink. Eagle lifted the pitcher to pour a little water into the bowl--but nothing came out.

Frowning, Eagle moved around the pitches and looked inside, it was empty. It had been full when they had all gotten in bed, and the bowl was clean and dry so he knew no one had used it. Setting it back down, Eagle slowly walked back to his wet bed. As his eyes set on the damp blanket, he understood. Someone had dumped the pitcher of water on his bed. The realization made him freeze. Then, he slowly walked closer to his bed, grabbing Wolf's torch as he went. Who wanted to play a prank on _him_?

Eagle did not notice he was pouting as he thought this over. Sure, he liked a joke now and then, but he had not done anything to anyone since coming to SAS. Therefore, in truth, he did not see why he was targeted. Why not someone else, like Cub? He was the one who was not wanted here. Eagle realized he was pouting and rolled his eyes at himself. For once, he was the one who needed to loosen up.

………………………………**..**

"Why's your bed wet?"

Snake saw Eagle stiffen at his question and raised an eyebrow. The subject seemed a touchy one; perhaps it had already been mentioned? But everyone was still in the tent--well, except Cub, he tended to leave as early as was possible. Before Eagle could respond though, Wolf walked past them snickering.

"Eagle had an accident," he sang and smirked. Snake crossed his arms and stepped away from Eagle's bed.

"Ew," was all he said, and that was enough. Eagle seemed extremely irritated at their responses.

"I did not, someone thought it would be funny to dump a whole pitcher of water on me during the night," Eagle explained patiently. Fox burst into loud laughter while Wolf looked over in disbelief.

"Right and Snake's not a bloody perfectionist."

"Oi!"

His act of offense was waved off, but Snake did not mind. He did like things orderly and he had since he was a teen. When things were place they were easy to find, and the surety of knowing that something was going to be exactly where he last put it saved time--and possibly a life if it was an emergency. Neatness came with being the unit's medic, and besides that, he'd always been a tidy person.

"I don't care if you believe me Wolf-man; you're probably the one who dumped it on me while I was sleeping!"

"Whatever," Wolf snorted. "I have better things to do then make you think you'd pissed on yourself."

"How'd you know I though I'd--"

"Ha!" Wolf exclaimed and Snake looked at Fox who shared his same expression of humorous exasperation.

"We've got three minutes before the mess hall closes," Snake did not have to finish the sentence as Wolf, Eagle and Fox were out the tent flap before he'd finished saying mess hall, but he did anyway. Before joining them, Snake went to his locker to pick up his watch. There were not enough clocks in the camp, he never knew what time it was, and was not fond of staring at the sun's position to try and find out. He opened the locker that stood between his and Fox's bed--and stopped short. His watch was not there.

Snake looked on the other three shelves. He found his clothes, the SAS pamphlets they were required to read, a few books on medical subjects, his two penknives--everything was there except his watch. Squatting down, Snake searched the tent floor but it was bare. Changing his position so he was kneeling, Snake looked under his bed. But the floor was bare there as well.

Now feeling confused, he stood up and looked under his sheets. He knew even as he looked that he would not find it. The entire time he'd been here, his watch had sat on the top shelf in his locker when it was not being used. Never had it fallen off, or been put in the wrong place. He'd made sure of it. Maybe one of the others had borrowed it? Well, he certainly had not misplaced it.

"Snake! Come on," Wolf called and with one last uncertain glance around, Snake left. Going on with his schedule, Snake's mind kept going back to his missing watch. He looked at the rest of his unit's wrists during the day but not once did he see his missing watch. Cub had not been able to join them for most of the day as they were doing shooting practice, but Snake had glimpsed him leaving the medical tent where he was probably being tested in first aid. During their lunch break, Snake ate quickly and headed for their tent. They were doing physical exercises next and he was the only one without a change of clothes.

In his haste and preoccupied state, he had forgotten swimming exercises was this afternoon. He reached the tent and quickly headed to the locker beside his bed. Opening the small, metal compartment, Snake found his eyes were again drawn to where his watch had been that morning--only to find it sitting there. He knew he was gaping, but he could not help it. Where had the bloody thing come from?! Had someone stolen it just to put it back--was this a trick of Eagle's? That was the only solution he could come up with; the man had casually told them before of a few pranks he had played on his brothers….Narrowing his eyes, Snake nodded and reached for his swimming trunks and towel--but his towel was missing.

"Ughh!" Snake exclaimed and slammed the locker door. He was going to _kill_ Eagle.

……………………………**.**

Fox read the paragraph for the third time, 'Tut, tut! A ghost asking for a footstool! Then this ghost of yours is a woman?'  
'No, this ghost is a man.'  
'How do you know?'  
'He has a man's voice, oh, such a lovely man's voice! This is what happens: when he comes to the Opera, it's usually in the middle--'

"Shut up, shut up, shuuuttt uuupp!" Eagle warped the last two words and Fox swore he heard Cub muffle a laugh on the opposite side of the room. Lifting his head, Fox frowned over the top of the book. This was the reason the words he kept reading never reached his brain. Snake and Eagle had been fighting for the last--he checked his watch--thirty-eight minutes. All he knew was that it involved a watch and a towel--and it made a _very_ boring argument.

Snake was gaping at Eagle, "I will not! My watch was taken, now it's back, and my towel was taken; now _it's_ back as well. You're trying to make me paranoid!"

"And doing a pretty damn good job of it," Wolf muttered. Snake ignored him, "I don't need a confession, just promise not to touch my stuff."

"I never touched your precious stuff," Eagle griped and crossed his arms, "I'm innocent, and you're a false accuser…you know, a few hundred years ago I could kill you for this and take all your cattle."

Wolf burst into laughter, but Eagle did not seem to be joking. Snake was not amused and he sniffed in an almost haughty fashion.

"Just say you'll never touch his stuff Eagle, I want to read and I can't do it if you are both acting like toddlers," Fox said.

"You've read that combat book every day since we got here Fox, one day won't make you forget everything you've learned," Wolf said with a wolfish smile.

Fox frowned; he got the feeling Wolf liked watching them argue. Glancing at his lap, Fox made sure the combat book completely covered the book hidden behind it before responding.

"You should think about reading your copy Wolf, you never know when they might spring something on you."

Wolf rolled his eyes, "I'm using my copy to keep my bunk stable," he said with an amused look at the leg of his bunk. Blinking, Fox looked down and saw the brown cover of the SAS book.

"You'd better move that before inspection tomorrow morning," Snake said before tuning back to glare at Eagle.

"Okay!" Eagle snapped, "I won't touch your stuff, there!"

He turned and threw himself onto his bunk which almost fell over. Satisfied, Snake turned away.

"Let me see your book Fox," Wolf said with a sigh a few minutes later.

"Wh--what?"

Wolf blinked, "Your book," he said slowly, "I want to read it."

"Use your own copy," Fox said hastily. Eagle look at him curiously, but Wolf just looked annoyed. To his horror, Fox realized he also had the attention of Cub, which was rare as the boy usually tried to ignore them and they did the same. Suddenly, Eagle smiled. It was not a pleasant sight, the smile was knowing and Fox's eyes widened. "Fox," Eagle stood with a smirk, "what are you reading behind your SAS book?"

Snake looked up from where he was straightening his bed sheets for the second time that night. "You're doing _what_?" Fox looked sick as he stared at them.

"Er…"

Wolf jumped forward and tried to rip the books out of Fox's hand. Reacting quickly, Fox clung to the books and Wolf grunted and pulled him off the bed with a hard tug. After watching Fox fall to the floor with a little scream, Wolf threw the SAS book to the side and looked triumphantly at the book behind that.

"Ha, the…_The War of the Worlds_? Dude, you suck!" Wolf looked disappointed as he gazed at the aliens on the cover.

Fox blinked as he sat up on the floor, "Er, yeah! What did you think I was reading?"

Eagle laughed, "Oh, I'm not falling for that. Take off the dust cover Wolf--"

"--No!"

Fox scrambled up from the floor and Wolf started running around the tent with a laugh. He jumped over Snake's bed, and ran behind Eagle with Fox right behind him, while Cub watched with exasperation. Wolf took of the dust cover and laughed at the words it revealed; meanwhile Fox buried his head in his hands with a groan.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_?" Eagles said and gaped at Fox.

"I didn't know!" he wailed and Wolf smirked.

"Well, it could be worse--like _Anne of Green Gables_ or _Gone with the Wind_--"

"--everyone dies in that book," Snake muttered unhappily and blushed when everyone turned to look at him. "Or so my sister tells me," he added hastily.

"You don't have a sister," Fox said as he tried to get the attention off of him.

"I meant my _imaginary _sister," Snake said in triumph--then looked horrified when he realized what he had said. "Why do you even let me talk?" He then proceeded to hit his head repeatedly.

"Right," Wolf said slowly, "and what did you mean, you didn't know?" he asked Fox. Fox sighed and sat down on his bed.

"My girlfriend takes all the dustcovers off my books and switches them around, I meant to take _War of the Worlds _but it was really _Phantom of the Opera_."

"I think I love your girlfriend," Eagle said with a grin, "she sounds fun…a lot better than you boring gits."

"Whatever," Wolf threw Fox's book back to him. "I don't even want to know why you were reading that--"

"--I wasn't!"

"Oh, such a lovely man's voice!" Wolf said in a girl-like tone and Fox blushed.

"Stop! Okay….I did read a little," he admitted while Eagle was lying on his side laughing and even Snake had a large smile on his face. Shortly after that, they turned off the light. Both Wolf and Eagle had mostly put the last few nights behind them, and while Snake could not help but wonder how his watch had disappeared then reappeared, he tried not to think about it; the thought only had him acting paranoid.

…………………………….

He was warm. It was rare to feel comfortably warm and content in the camp. With the insects, constant survival practices and exercises, they were always tired…but that does not mean they slept well.

Now though, Fox felt more relaxed then he had in ages. The rough blanket suddenly felt like a soft quilt, he felt no need to move or shift at all, but he did just to feel the warm bed sheet against his toes. Reaching out, Fox found a warm arm and ran his fingers over the skin. This was the reason he was so comfortable, he had not seen his girlfriend since he had left for SAS training camp over a month ago.

Rolling over to his side, Fox threw an arm over Rebecca's waist and nuzzled into her neck. It was wonderful to be back home, away from Wolf screaming at Cub or trying to get he boy in trouble--and away from the guilt he felt when he did not stick up for the minor. The lack of army food was wonderful as well, and not having to share a room except with the woman he loved.

Smiling slightly into the skin of Rebecca's neck, Fox trailed his fingers up the slim arm and to the hollow near her collarbone.

She shifted with a comfortable sigh and Fox's smile widened. Pulling the blanket up to his shoulder, Fox breathed in heavily. The sun was up, he could feel it in his face, but there was no way he was getting up anytime soon--

"Fox…what the hell are you doing?!"

Fox's eyes snapped open. That was Wolf's voice…but that was not possible. He was far away--probably screaming at other young people, or blowing something up, Fox knew both of those activities made him happy. He was shaken from his thoughts, literally.

"Fox," breathed Eagle in an unusually serious voice, "this is not right! He's a minor, what were you thinking?"

Opening his eyes, Fox agreed with the facts and admitted to himself that whatever he was cuddling with, was not his girlfriend. Opening his eyes, Fox moved back a bit from the warm body and swore. He had been nuzzleing Cub's _neck_.

"Eww," he breathed and scrambled away from him--and fell off the bed in the process. Standing up, Fox pulled at his hair with both fists.

"Shit," he muttered and looked at his unit that stood beside him staring down at Cub.

Wolf's face was devoid of emotion, Snake had his over his mouth and Eagle just looked angry.

"I just woke up with him there. I thought he was my girlfriend--not like that Eagle!" Fox snapped and turned back around to stare at Cub.

Blond hair fell into his eyes, and he looked as content as Fox had felt less than five minutes ago. "I don't know how he got there--I swear!"

Suddenly, Snake gasped, "I hear the sergeant in the next tent--the inspection! We forgot about the bloody inspection!"

Wolf snapped into action, "Get Cub up--never mind, I'll do it!"

He stepped forward, reached out and scooped up Cub in his arms. The younger man did not stir and Wolf ran to the other side of the tent to deposit Cub in his bed. A second later, the sergeant came through the tent flap and Wolf jumped away from Cub's bed. Fox saw him try to wipe his face of the guilty expression.

"I've come to warn you, the inspection is not going to be run by me, and so you have extra time to prepare…" the sergeant stopped and looked around at their flushed, pale or nervous faces and frowned. His dark eyes then looked over the unmade beds and possessions lying around.

"You have thirty-five minutes to get ready, next time you'll get no warning from me. I'm not going to ask," he added with a suspicious look around the room again before soon as he left, Wolf, Snake and Eagle turned back to Fox. "I'm telling you," he said in exasperation when saw their expressions. "I don't know how he got there."

Wolf bit his lip, "Is this the first time something word has happened to you?"

Fox blinked and responded slowly, "Yeah…why?"

"Eagle woke up with the bed wet, Snake had some things taken and then replaced," Wolf trailed off and his eyes grew wide.

"What?" Eagle said in a harsh whisper.

"We've been had by Cub!" Wolf nearly shouted and his face turned red with anger and surprise. "That little bas--"

"Wait!" Snake snapped and grabbed Wolf's arm as he turned to go toward Cub. "Let's think this through first. Tell us what happened to you," he demanded and Wolf looked shifty.

"Don't try to lie," Eagle said warningly. "I saw your face a couple of days ago; something happened to you, I know it."

Wolf looked irate, but gave in. "I woke up with Cub above my bed…holding a knife." Their eyes went wide; Fox suddenly did not look so bad. "Well, Cub must like me a lot more than you," he said jokingly.

Snake went over to Cub and looked down at him in confusion. "I think there is something else to it," he said. "And why is he asleep? He's usually the first one up."

"All his pranking made him tired," Wolf sneered. At that moment, Cub shifted and opened his eyes. Seeing four angry and confused SAS soldiers gathered around your bed was enough to make anyone scared, but Cub just looked confused as he sat up.

"Got a confession to make, eh?" Wolf asked.

"What?" Cub asked in confusion and Fox stepped forward.

"I woke up this morning, and you were in my bed…with me," Fox said. Cub paled after a moment.

"Snuggling," Eagle added between fake coughs and Cub turned wide eyes on him.

"I--this isn't funny," Cub sputtered and got out of bed quickly. "We've got to get ready for inspection, I slept late!"

He turned away from them and made his bed. Wolf looked quite prepared to continue pushing on, but Snake dragged them to the side.

"I got a better idea," he said as Fox and Eagle followed them.

…………………………

They passed the inspection, only getting in trouble for the SAS book keeping Wolf's bed level. "I forgot," he muttered later to Snake, who was not happy with Wolf as a result. Besides that, the day went well and their attitudes were high spirited. The plan was set; they drank three cups of black coffee each, and were prepared to stay up all night if needed.

"Okay--Eagle, I think that's enough sugar. We want you to stay awake, not hyper," Fox said and pulled the sugar away from the scowling Eagle.

"This isn't going to work anyway, he almost got caught. No way will he do something tonight," Eagle said with a shrug.

"Like I said before," Snake interrupted, "I think there is more to it, and he looked embarrassed, not guilty or happy that we were irate. If he planned all this and every prank succeeded to make us look stupid, I think he'd want credit."

Wolf rolled his eyes and finished his cup of coffee, "We'd better find something tonight, I'm not going to be happy if at four in the morning we have yet to see anything exciting."

"Are you _ever_ happy?"

Wolf did not answer except with a glare, and they retired for the night shortly afterward. "I wonder if Cub knows something's up," Fox said as they walked to the tent. Wolf shook his head, "The sergeant had him doing physical combat half the day I caught a glimpse of it…he's surprisingly good," he said grudgingly.

Eagle gaped at him but Snake just looked amused. "Where is he?" Fox whispered an hour later when Alex had still not walked into the tent.

Snake barely had time to shrug before Alex walked through the tent flap tiredly. There was a towel around his neck and his hair was dripping water onto his face. He was partially dressed in clean, military wear that he had only put on just to walk across the compound and then get into bed.

"Why are you so late?" Wolf asked suspiciously and Alex looked at him was not often they talked to him.

"The sergeant kept me late," Alex muttered and dried his hair with his back turned to Wolf.

Wolf snorted. "Right," he said in obvious disbelief. Alex gave him another look and then took off his boots. The rest of K Unit exchanged glances and at once got under their bed covers.

"I'm very tired, I'm going _straight _to bed," Eagle pronounced each word slowly and Snake sunk pulled his pillow over his head to hide his laughter, while Fox looked embarrassed by the bad acting. The lights went off around the compound and quiet spread over them.

……………………………

"Is he asleep yet?" Eagle whispered.

"Not if you keep asking," Wolf said as loud as he dared.

The sound of a bunk creaking made them all freeze. They had been waiting for something to happen for over three hours, and both Eagle and Snake were ready to give up. Soft, almost silent footsteps headed toward Wolf's bed, they waited--then jumped. "Ha!" Eagle said as he and Wolf both turned their torches onto Alex. "Gotcha--"

Stopping suddenly, Eagle's torch lowered slightly as Alex continued to walk toward Wolf's empty bed.

"Uh…Cub?" Fox said slowly as Alex walked past him.

There was a short silence as Alex walked to Wolf's bed and mimed pouring something over the bed, putting the container down and snipping something.

"Oh…my…God," Wolf said, his mouth had had a hard time staying closed.

"Is he…sleepwalking?" Fox asked with a choked voice.

Snake walked around so he could shine the light in Alex's face, "I think he _is_!"

"Well, payback time!" Eagle said and walked closer to Alex and poured the pitcher of water over his head. It hit Alex then splashed onto the floor. A second later, Alex was gasping and sputtering as he stumbled backward into Fox. "What--what's going on?" he asked breathlessly while clearing the water from his eyes.

"You sleepwalk," Wolf said in a dumbfounded voice.

Alex blinked and looked around at the mess of water and abandoned bed sheets then up to his unit. Biting his lip, Alex pushed back his hair and sat uninvited on Wolf's bed. Wolf grimaced but did not complain.

"Yeah…do I want to know how you know?" he asked hesitantly. Eagle gave a hyper laugh and shook his head, "Probably not--you cuddled Fox!" he blurted out and burst into laughter.

"The coffee kicked in," Snake chimed and Alex looked both horrified and bewildered.

"God," Alex said in embarrassment, "I'm sorry Fox…and Snake I did borrow your watch in my sleep, I think. I just woke up wearing it, and didn't have time to put it back until later."

"You made me paranoid!" Snake snapped as understanding filled his face.

"Sorry!" Alex said with a cringe.

"What other weird things have you done in your sleep?" Wolf said with a slowly growing smile.

Alex blushed and looked away, "I ate my housekeeper's entire box of chocolates…then I convinced her she did it. Besides that, I don't know, I don't _want _to know and you are the only guys that…know. I need a thesaurus," he muttered.

"We're the only ones that know?" Fox asked and Alex nodded. "What about your mum and dad? You can't have kept this from them."

"They're dead," Alex said bluntly.

Wolf looked shocked for a moment, "You mean, your rich dad didn't send you here?"

Blinking with mixed emotions on his face, Alex shook his head. "I'm here because I have no choice."

"So, your parents are dead and you sleepwalk," Eagle said with a nod. "I bet it sucks to be you."

"Eagle," Snake said with a groan, but Alex grinned.

"You have no idea," he said and got off Wolf's bed. "I'm sorry about this, I really am, and I just can't help it."

Eagle shrugged, "Brought some fun to our miserable lives--even if you did have me thinking I pissed on myself," he said with a wince.

Alex looked confused and Eagle hastily changed the subject, "You scared Wolf!"

"Hey!"

"I'm going back to bed," Alex said quickly and quickly went back to his bed and locker to change into some dry clothes.

"So you wake up in a few more hours and cuddle me some more?" Fox smirked.

"From what I saw, you were the one nuzzling his neck…lover boy," Snake said in a stage whisper. Fox turned red as Alex laughed in surprise.

"I thought he was my girlfriend!"

"Do I _look _like a girl?" Alex sputtered and Wolf burst into peals of laughter.

"Shut up!" yelled a voice in the next tent over.

Wolf looked quite ready to yell something back, but Snake waved him down with a stern expression. They quieted down and, for the first night in almost a week, none of them awoke to any unwanted surprises.

**Authors Note**: Big thanks to Vorserkeien for betaing! Also, chocolate kisses to The Firm for their very cool monthly prompts! **Please review!** I'm kind of wary about posting this, it's like my first crack fic because it's so crazy! I thought the title was funny at first, it sounds like some kind of horror movie, 'It came at night and struck when they were asleep, leaving each man to wonder…who would be next? With One Eye Open, coming this fall to a cheap theatre near you.' So I would love you opinion, keep the title or change it?


End file.
